Dark's Failure
by Enkisan
Summary: Daisuke has fallen ill and Dark must find away to save him, but he fails and finds his best friend dead. After a few days or so he finds that Daisuke has over come death but Krad won't give up to seal the thief away in their statue. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

DarkEtelka This is my first chapter and story for any D.N.Angel series… Please tell me how you like it and all I think it is pretty good. Well enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer DarkEtelka doesn't own D.N.Angel… she doesn't own Dark or Daisuke… she only owns the clothes on her back.**

DarkEtelka Yes I do… Dark is mine… you lie knocks disclaimer out. Enjoy the story.

_Summary: Phantom Thief Dark is back but in his own body and so does Krad. Daisuke is dieing and Dark won't give up to save him as Krad tries to kill Dark at the same time.

* * *

_

D.N.A Sickness

The violet hair was in a pale face, looking down. Emiko walked out of the room and looked at the boy with the violet hair. "Dark, you can come in now." Emiko turned away crying and ran to her husband for comfort.

Dark stood and With followed him in to room 49. The red haired boy gasped for air as he lay sweating on his bed. Dark turned to Emiko and yelled, "What's wrong with him? Tell me now!"

Emiko just sobbed and Dark knew it couldn't be a good thing. The doctor walked in and looked at Dark sadly. "Emiko, may I speak with you and Mr. Newia."

"Yes." Emiko and her husband walked out of the room with the doctor. Dark wondered why the man didn't want him to know. He walked over to Daisuke and put his hand on his.

"No! He can't be dieing." Emiko cried out with tears everywhere. "He's not dieing, he's not!"

"Mrs. Newia, please calm down. Your son's D.N.A. has been altered and his white blood cells are slowly eating his cells. He will be dead in a few weeks. I am sorry. "Dr. Brace walked away.

"My son… is dieing. Why?" Emiko sobbed walking back into the room. She looked at Dark who was talking to Daisuke as he slept. "Dark, Daisuke isn't going to make it."

Dark turned around furiously. "Why do you say such a horrid words!" He demanded to know as he looked at his mothers sad eyes.

"Dr. Brace says that Dai is dieing from altered D.N.A. You left his body and he got new D.N.A The D.N.A is causing his cells to eat at one another." Emiko told Dark patting his head.

Dark stood and ran down the hall to the waiting room. There in the waiting room was Grandpa Newia. "He's dieing! Daisuke is dieing because of me!" Dark yelled gasping for air.

"You want to know if you can save him don't you, Dark?" Grandpa asked standing up with With in his arms. "you will need him."

"But, what am I to do now? Is there a way to save Daisuke?" Dark asked wanting to leave the hospital to save Daisuke.

"Yes, but you will need Krad's help." Grandpa told him. Dark looked down in thought then up quickly realizing what Grandpa said.

"NO! NOT HIM! PLEASE ANYONE BUT HIM!" Dark cried out looking up with fear. "He will kill me for sure."

"Dark-san!" it was Risa. She ran down the hall with Riku behind her. Risa hugged Dark with a smile. "Dark I am so…"

"Where is he? What room… tell me now!" Riku demanded for she despised moments with Risa and Dark. Dark looked up shocked at Riku's request. He stared at her for a moment then told her where to find Daisuke.

Riku smiled and bowed at Dark. "Thank you." Riku ran off and Dark backed away from Risa. Risa looked at his depressed look then away.

"Dark, what is going on? Your loving touch is no more. "Risa spoke looking into the now blue eyed Phantom Thief. "Your eyes… they are blue…why?" Risa reached up to touch his head but he backed away and turned away. "Dark, what is wrong?" Risa pulled her hand away.

" I have to go… I am sorry." Dark walked past her. She turned to watch him leave as her hand reached out and grabbed his. She turned him to face her and leaned on his chest.

"Risa?"

"Why are you leaving Daisuke here to die," she began to cry as she spoke, "Would you do the same… if…if…"

Dark put his finger on her lips and sighed, "Listen, if you were the reason for your sister's illness, you would try and find a cure." Dark paused, "Daisuke is dieing; however, he is not leaving us for I will save his life." His now blue eyes looked sad and depressing as she gazed into them with no answer.

"Please don't leave. Daisuke needs you here." Risa spoke not looking at him anymore . _Why is he so upset? Why is he not telling me anything? _She thought.

"Daisuke needs me, yes, but he don't need me here. You are needed here." He paused and she looked up at him like wanting to know why Daisuke needed her. "I know what you are thinking," he smiled then continued, "Riku seems to like Daisuke a lot. Look Risa, Daisuke is dieing and Riku needs you to comfort her." Dark pulled away from Risa then walked off. Risa watched him leave before she ran down the hall.

_The wings unfolded and the blood ran down!_

Risa walked into the room, where she heard her sister crying and holding onto Daisuke's hand as he laid there shivering. Risa walked over to her and patted her head. "He'll be okay. Dark promised." Risa spoke looking out the window.

"… Riku…" Daisuke gasped for air as he slept and talked. "I.. have to tell… you… Dark and I… are… one person. Please don't… hate him." Riku stood up and began to pace.

_The arrow hit and more blood fell.

* * *

_

Dark felt pain shoot up his arm and wings. His eyes were its normal shade of purple. Blood dripped down his right arm as he flew through the sky. _ Krad, I am coming home._ he thought as he looked forward at Angel Hill.

_The white angel waited!_

_

* * *

_

D.E. Well that is it for the first chapter. I hoped you liked it and R&Rs please. I also have hamburgers for all. Passes out hamburgers.


	2. Krad and Dark

D.E.: I hope you like this next chapter... I like it a lot. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: D.E. doesn't own D.N.Angel... so if Krad is killed he really isn't dead. laughs.

D.E.: Damn you... if Krad dies he is dead... and what the hell are you laughing at?hits disclaimer.

* * *

The breeze in the air blew through the violet of the dark angel. His wings beat the air and stars around him as he flies swiftly in the air. People below him gasped and yelled, "SHOT HIM DOWN!" He knew many people disrespected him, as for he was the king of all thieves.

* * *

Emiko sat on one side of Daisuke as Riku paced back and forth. Dai-chan, please don't die. Dark hurry. Riku and Emiko thought looking out at the sky.

Grandpa walked into the room and pulled Risa out. As they walked down to the main entrance, they said not a word. Grandpa stopped and began to explain, "Dark will need your help. He doesn't know yet, but he too is dieing of the same decease as Daisuke." He paused to hear Risa's gasp. "He is off to see his true family, Krad. Do you know where Angel Hill is?"

"Yes, but what does…" Risa paused and looked down. "I see, Dark is returning to his rightful place."

"Yes, and he needs your help. The one he loves is the only one who can return him to his rightful place. You need to make it to Angel Hill, before Krad kills Dark."

"No he can't." Risa turned around and ran as fast as possible. Grandpa watched her as a lack Pegasus appeared beside him.

"Go Yumure; take her to the one she belongs with." Grandpa patted the stallion's muzzle before it galloped and picked the running girl up.

They flew through the sky and headed for Angel Hill. Risa closed her eyes thinking of her beloved Dark, and how she would have to seal him away, in Daisuke's body once more. Will I…will I ever see you again Dark? She thought looking up at the full moon, the moon of Angel's Death.

* * *

Dark landed on a hill, with both silver and black grass. Upon the hill was a large castle light with the lights of the blue angel.

Dark looked around hoping that Krad would meet him outside, for he didn't want to go in. He could feel Krad's sadness for Satoshi was dead. The anger toward Daisuke was everywhere.

"Hey Dark, have you returned to stay?" came a females voice. He turned to see a woman in a black tight dress with long flowing black hair. Her brilliant red eyes scanned him, "Well are you?"

Dark frowned and looked away as the woman hugged him. "I am sorry, Akira. I am here to talk with Krad. I am not here to live in a family that I don't belong in. Plus… I love another." Dark pulled away from the angel and walked past her. "The one I love is not you and never will."

He walked down the halls of the Dark Angel's with Akira behind him. He walked up flights of stairs. Then walked past number of doors before her came up to a large silver door with one dark wing and one white wing on it. Dark stood there for a moment as Akira watched him. Dark finally raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it and state your business?" came Krad's harsh voice.

Dark swallowed then spoke in a calm voice. "Krad, old friend, it is me Dark, I need your help." Dark had tears rush to his eyes. "Please help me."

"Come in, Dark. Akira, go home." Krad opened the large doors and Dark walked in as Akira, depressed, walked down the white hall. As soon as she was gone, Krad shut the doors and walked over to a chair, sitting within it "Dark, is this about Daisuke?" Krad asked.

"How did you know?" Dark asked quickly. He sighed and sat on a chair. "It is and…"

"You want the Crystal of Souls and D.N.A. Yes, I know, but this means that your beloved Risa will suffer as well."

"What do you mean? Risa has nothing to do with Daisuke and myself. I have to save him!" Dark yelled and tried to stand but couldn't for there was some sort of light rope around him. "Let me go damn it!" Dark yelled pulling at the ropes.

"Dark, I can't let you. If you go to the Temple of Spirits, you will steal the Crystal of Souls and D.N.A. Risa will appear with Yumure with her." Krad paused and slowly walked over to Dark, "You will tell her that you are part of Daisuke and she will begin to cry…"

"Stop it you bastard."

"You will hand the crystal to her and she will tell you of her love and break your heart. You will slowly disappear from the world. Daisuke will die along with Risa."

"No you bastard, it will never be like that." Dark cried out as Krad stroked his hair. "Daisuke will survive along with Risa!" Red hot crimson tears fell from Dark's eyes. "They can't die."

"Dark, if you don't go we can live in peace once again. Live with one another and have children." Krad sat on Dark's leg, leaning on Dark. "Please, stay with me like you did so long ago."

"Krad, I can't. My heart belongs to Dai-chan and Risa-kun." Dark looked away with tears in his eyes. "Please Krad; I have to save Dai-chan. He is too young to die." Dark's tears ran down the blonde-haired people hair.

"Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?" Krad asked upset and depressed.

"Nothing. I have to save Daisuke. Even if it means death." Dark spoke softly as Risa ran into the room.

"DARK!" Risa yelled stunned at the seen she saw. "Dark!"

"Risa? This isn't what it…"

"Get off of him, you gay angel. Dark loves me not you and he wants to save his brother so get the hell off him!" Risa yelled running over but stopped.

"Risa, leave now. Leave me. Krad knows what he is doing and if it means death this way then I will do it. Daisuke is the only person who believed in me when I was trapped or dieing and now he is dieing because I left his body." Dark explained in an unusual way of sadness. "Daisuke is my brother and I don't want him to die because of me."

"Hun…. Dark?" Risa began to tear up as she reached his side, and Krad backed way. She flung her arms around him and dug her face into his chest. "Dark, you can't leave me. I know the way to return you to Daisuke's body." She cried.

Dark was in shock and laid his head on hers. "Risa, I'm dieing within. If I return to Daisuke my blood will spread and kill him." Dark sighed and leaned back on the chair. "I have to remain as one body and save Daisuke at the same time."

Risa stood and looked at Krad. "Where is the Demon's Heart?" Risa demanded looking straight into the golden eyes.

Krad sat on his bed and stared at the floor. "The Demon's Heart, you plan to use it instead of the Crystal of Souls and D.N.A?" Krad asked puzzled, "But why?"

Risa looked down then at Dark. "Grandpa told me that the Demon Heart would save both Dai-chan and Dark-san." Risa fell to her knees crying, "It has to work!"

"Fine, fine." Krad stood up and flew off, leaving Dark and Risa in the room. Risa began to cry looking back at the locked door.

"Risa, stop your damn whining." Dark spoke struggling against the light ropes. Risa looked up at Dark and noticed that his wing was all bloody and his right arm was bloody. His eyes were the blue she saw before. Risa was frightened and stopped crying.

"Mr. Dark, you're…"

"Shut up… damn it!" Dark yelled as the ropes tightened. Dark's blue eyes gazed out the window. Risa watched him sadly, as he struggled to free himself.

_His Heart Shattered By a Black Wing!_

Pain struck Dark and his head turned as the doors opened. "Master Dark, are you okay?" yelled Akira as she ran over to him. "I knew it, Krad is killing you… damn him." Akira blasted the ropes off Dark.

Dark stood and in addition, a step forward but fell into Akira's arms. His heart slowed and Risa ran over to them. "Dark, Dark, please open your eyes. Please don't die." Risa cried.

_The Night Slowly Took Him Away._

* * *

D.E. That is the new chapter. I hope you liked it. R&Rs please and I you like I got Marshmallows. 


	3. The Death

_D.E. Sorry about this I am not really working very hard on the chapters but I hope you like this on. I think it is interseting... and yes another CLIFF HANGER! I guess I like people guessing what will happen in the next capter. Well enjoy. Oh and Yoko is my disclaimer today... I shot the other two._

**Disclaimer- DarkEtelka doesn't own Dark or Diasuke... she doesn't evern own me, I am sorry to say. SHE DOESN'T EVEN OWN THE GUN SHE SHOT THE OTHERS WITH!**

_D.E. I do own the gun and I own you...leans on Yoko Enjoy the story... PASS THE CHEESE!__  
_

* * *

The Death 

The wind blew through the room brining the sent of fresh flowers. Birds filled the air with their soft, sad songs. As he woke he heard a faint song that Risa was singing. He groaned as he sat up.

Risa stopped humming and looked up. "Dark, your awake. You've been asleep for a week now." Dark looked at her then at his right arm which was bandaged.

"Risa, hum for me." Dark told her as he slowly laid back down. Risa smiled and began to hum with the birds. Dark closed his eyes to listen to the sad song.

The Wings Unfold As Darkness Come Closer

Akira walked into the room and Dark's eyes shot open as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Relax, I am just checking your wounds." Akira told him rubbing his chest softly with angel cream. "Nothing happened. Unless Risa made a move." Akira laughed.

Risa bluched, "I only messed with your hair. This is all I could do." Risa looked away trying to hide her blush, when Dark coughed up some blood. Risa screamed and hide her eyes, "What is wrong with him?" she asked Akira.

Akira put her head on his chest to listen to his heart. His heart was over beating and he coughed again and blood went in her hair. "Dark, tell me what is wrong." Akira demanded as she lifted her head.

Dark closed his eye in pain then explained, "I am dieing slowly because of Krad. He split me and Daisuke up in a battle. Then he altered our D.N.A. That is all I really know about my illness."

Risa and Akira stared at him thinking how to help him and Daisuke. Dark laughed slightly at their worried faces. Aira sighed and stood up, slowly walking away from them. Risa smiled and giggled.

Dark watched Akira then spoke, "Why … did you bring me to your home, Akira? We are over, and you know knew that before you meet Risa." Dark examined the lady in the door way.

"I know we are over, Dark, but Krad and I have just begun. He and I are married, Dark. After you left me, he foud me and he cared for me." Akira looked at Dark with her crimson eyes. Tears went down her cheeks as she looked into his blue eyes. "I loved you and you told me that you loeved me too…You lied!" Her head turned away looking down, her tears hit the foor.

Dark looked down and frowned, "Akria, that was years ago. You knew I was called back to the Earth. I had…"

"That's enough!" Akira yelled "Drad and I are together… but… but…" Akira began to tear. "Krad was never… you, Dark."

_His Eyes Opened but He Doesn't See._

Dark was hit in the stomach. Before he blacked out he heard Risa scream and a touch of helplessness. Everythying was out could as Krad grabed Risa , walking away as Akira tied Dark to the bed and sat in a chair besied the bed.

"Good" Drad smiled as Risa struggled. "When Dark wakes…you know what to do." Krad smiled as he shut and lockeed the door. Akira frowned looking at the our cold thief.

Five hours later

"Uhhn…" Dark's eyes slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise Akira was laying against him. Her warm body heat soothed him. His eyes drooped as he tried to pull away, finding out that he was tied to the bed.

As Dark struggled, Akira turned and faced him. Her eyes opened, looking at Dark who didn't notice that she had awoke. She rubbed her head on his bare chest, giggling. Dark looked down at her and sighed.

"Good evening, Dark M'love." Akira spoke in her soft voice as she tangeled his hair with her fingures. Dark grunted and looked away as she played with his hair. She pushed her body against his and he tried to pull away.

"Krad, he doesn't love you."

"What do you mean?" Akira sat up showing her black bra. "He does love me."

"If he loved you, then why are you in bed with me?" Dark asked looking at the full moon.

_Her Eyes Showed Her Haterd!_

Akira stood up and slowly put her dress on. Her eyes at a down cast. Dark watched her as memories filled his mind. He looked at the chains trying to stop the memories from hurting him again.

"Dark, you opened my eye whe I was little you inspired me to work hard. You told me to stand tall and look forward." Akira turned to Dark, who was looking at her with a soft glare. "I loved you from that day forward." She put her body against his body once more and their lips locked.

Dark's eyes were large as his body felt like ti was healing. The door of the rom bursted opened, and Drad walked into the room. Akira stood and stared at the floor. Drad grabbed her arm dragging her away.

Dark felt his power rutrn to him. He sat up and looked into the mirrior, to his surprise his eyes were violet again. He smiled as he broke the chains off his wrists.

_HE Spoke But The One HE Called Was Dead!_

"Dark…Dark…Dark…" a voice repeated in his head. Dark looked around for the person who was calling him. He saw no one then remembered, "DAISUKE!" He ran to the door blasted it open.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEE------+ 

"Dr. Brace!" the nurse yelled form room 49. Dr. Brace ran into the room with nurse behind him. The nurse pointed to the boy who lied there dieing. "He is having a heart attack."

"He's to young to have a heart attack." Dr. Brace spoke as he went straight to work. Riku and Emiko watched with tears.

Dark hurry Emiko thought as she watched her son suffer. Riku didn't think she just cried, repeating Daisuke's name in her head.

Grandpa looked up at the white moon and watched it grow black. He sighed, The one know as Dark will vanish from the world when the full moon turns black. That is the way of the Angel profaciy. He thought this as he watched the moon.

Moments Later

Riku ran outh of the room as Dark fell to his kness and pain filled his body. They both began to cry. Dr. Brace sighed and turned to Emiko sadly, but she wouldn't hear he was going to say.

Riku ran out of the horrible hospital, she went to a small beach where she first made love with Daisuke. Soon… she thought. he will be born… with out his father. Riku fell to her kness and put her head in her hands crying for her beloved Daisuke.

* * *

"Dark!" Risa ran to Dark's side and helped hi to his feet. He didn't look at her and she wanted to know why, gut she couldn't get herself to ask him. 

"He's gone…" he muttered. "Daisuke, is no longer in this world."

_Tears Of and Angel Only Means DEATH!__

* * *

_

_D.E. R&Rs please and if you like I got popcorn. _


	4. The Crystal of Souls and DNA

D.E.: Sorry if this chapter is confusing in any way. I hope you like it thought and I will update as soon as I possibly can...promiss. Talk to you all later. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: D.E doesn't own D.N.Angel or Dark... it is just wish full thinking. That will never come true. 

D.E.: What do you know...begins to cry. I want to own Dark!

* * *

The Crystal of Souls and D.N.A

Risa was stunned, her brown eyes stared at Dark's violet ones. She couldn't believe it, she wouln't believe it. For a long moment of time she stared at him as if he weren't there. She felt herself falling in a deep hole that would never end.

Dark stood and looked up at the sky. Risa leaned against the tree they were under sighed. For almost an hour they had sat there thinking of Daisuke.

"Risa?" Dark broke the silence and held out his hand for her to take.

"Wh…What is it? Something worng?" Risa asked as he pulled her to her feet. She looked at his sad face.

Dark pulled her into a warm hug. He began to cry and she patted his back lovingly. Let it all out, Dark, you deserve to cry. Risa thought as she comforted the crying angel.

"Dark, where do we go now?" Daisuke asked looking around the large museum. Artafacts everywhere and only one was needed.

"Room to your right, Dai-chan." Dark told him. "Let me take over…please." Dark asked.

"Yeah sure." Daisuke took out a picture of Risa but nothing happened. "What is going on?" Daisuek asked as he ran through the halls.

"I don't know. Do you like someone else?" Dark asked with a soft voice like he was in thought. Daisuke ignored Dark, thinking of his own problems.

They entered a room where there was a large painting of Drad and Dark fighting in the heaven skies. Daisuke was amazed and examined the painting as if he would die then and there.

"Amazing, isn't it?" came a familiar voice. Krad walked into the room holding a necklace with a crimson stoe shaped as a heart on it.

"Daisuke, it's a trap." Dark yelled as Krad slowly walked towards him. Daisuke was so amazed that he couldn't move. Dark tried to take over but Daisuke wouldn't let him.

"So Daisuke, you like the picture, do you want to be in the picture?" Krad asked.

Daisuke thought about it and shook his head yes. Dark had no control. Krad gave Daisuke the necklace and repeated the word "Sazar." Over and over again. A bright red and black light went around Daisuke.

Dark listened to Daisuke scream as they were split apart. Dark in his tall body, viotle hair and eyes, and Daiuke in his short body, crimson hair and eys. Dark was confused and looked around seeing Daisuke on the floor, shivering.

"What did you do to him!" Dark yelled at Krad who slowly walked away. "Answer me Damn it?" Dark growled.

"Isn't it ovious. You two don't have one body anymore." Krad smired and walked away. Dark ran to Daisuke's side and picked him up taking him to the nearest hospital.

Dark shuddered, looking down sadly and backed away form Risa. She watched him as if he was an animal in a cage.

"Dark, what is wrong?" she asked, consered about his feelings and health.

Dark shook his head then looked up at her. "Risa, I need you to take me to your house. My mind is slowly earsing the memories of you and Daisuke. Please, take me to your home." Dark wouldn't look straight n the eye, like she was a stranger.

"Are you going to fly us, Dark; it would be faster than walking, anyway." Risa asked, watching him shudder with fear. Something is wrong, Dark would never shudder at an idea of flying. Someone is hurting him, but who?

"Sure." Dark smiled and picked Risa up, slying into the night sky. "So, where is your home?"

"Go north and look for the biggest house; that is my home." Risa told him watching the houses below her speed like cars on a haighway. 'there!" She yelled pointing out her house.

"Dark shifted his wings and dived for the house. They landed on the balcony softly. Dark fell to his knees, exhausted. Risa helped him up and took him to a chair in her house so he could rest.

"Find a crystal of blue with a golden snake around it." Dark ordered as he sat down to rest. Risa nodded and ran up to her parent's room. She ran around the room, throwing clothes and other objects. She then ran to another room, looking for the crystal Dark wanted.

Where the hell is it? Risa yelled in her head as she searched the treasure room. Finally, found it!" she grabbed the small crystal ball and ran down to Dark, but he was asleep, so she put it on the end table beside him and ran off.

"Works everytime, "Dark muttered standing up and grabbing the crystal. "the Crystal of Souls and D.N.A." He sighed, flying out the window. Now I have to go to the heavens to get Daisuke back.

* * *

D.E.: R&Rs please... I would apreciate them thank you. Passes out cookies. 


	5. Krad VS Dark

_D.E.: Here is the new chapter, Hope you like it. leans on Yoko. Oh, here I have cookies and milk. +Passes out cookies and milk.+ Enjoy_.

**Disclaimer: DarkEtelka doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, D.N.Angel or the cookies and milk that she just stupidly passed around to rocks.**

_D.E: THER NOT ROCKS! Eryn-chan he siad you are a rock. Damn him shots disclaimer._

* * *

Krad VS Dark

It was now ten A.M. and the sun was still nowhere to in site. Dark flew through the sky looking for the Heaven Gateway. Where is it? Dark thought as he scanned the city.

"Die Dark!" yelled a voice as a beam of light hit his arm. He turned around seeing Krad.

"Krad?" Dark hovered in the air for a long moment then spoke up. "What are you doing here?" Why are you attacking me?" Dark demanded to know.

"You and Daisuke killed Satoshi. I will get my revenge on you. I already killed Daisuke, now it is your turn." Krad shot another light beam and Dark dodged it.

Damn it, with this injury I can't fight back. What should I do?"

Let me take over+ a voice spoke from inside. +Fly over to the old church and let me take over. Now+ Dark was confused but did as he was told.

The church was large with many staircases and stain glass. What caught Dark's attention were the black brick and the statue of three angels in the middle of the room…it was Dark, Krad, and Akira.

Now what?

Run up the stairs to your left, then open the second door to your right. It should give me enough time to take control.+

Okay…you better not be an enemy. Dark flew up the spiral stair case then opened the door to a large dinning rom. Small candle lights lite the room as he felt someone taking over his body.

As he looked in the mirror he saw red hair and red eyes. Daisuke your alive? Dark asked himself with confusion.

I will always be alive within you… just joking… thaqt Akira girl restored me within you. All you had to do was get the crystal. I will fight Krad. You have to survive.+

NO! Your not the one with the powers. Please don't fight.

I have a better chance though. Your injured.+ Daisuke smiled at the mirror as Krad blew the door up. +That didn't take long.+ "Hi.. Drad." Daisuke smiled at the furious white angel.

"Where the hell is Dark and who the hell are you?" yelled Krad, not realizing that he was staring at Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled and swiftly ran behind Krad, attacking him from behind. "My name is Daisuke. You have something of mine." Daisuke growled at the angel on the floor. "And I want them back."

Go Daisuke, but what is it that you need? Dark asked.

Riku, he has her and Risa. Along with my son.+ Daisuke growled attacking Krad once again. Dar blocked and countered his attack, blasting Daisuke through the wall. +Damn it+ With formed wings on Daisuke's back and he flew back up to Krad, blasting him with a dark bolt.

Krad smiled and threw his attack back at him. "So you have Dark's powers. This will be easier thean I thought." Krad smiled as Daisuke took the attack.

"You can't kill me, " Daisuke stood with a smile, "I am already dead." Daisuke smiled, attacking Krad once again.

Damn, dead people. Krad growled and fell through a window. Daisuke flew after him, blasting away when a rope wrapped around him and stripped his powers. Saisuke struggled but the ropes tightened.

"Let me go!" yelled Daisuke still struggling to free himself.

"No, let me fight Dark." Krad smiled.

Let me fight Daisuke, please. I can win.

And what happens if you lose? We'll both be dead and Riku will have to raise our child alone. I can't let you do that…+

But,

But nothing. This is my fight. Not yours.+

Your wrong. He killed my best friend and I want my revenge. I can't have my revenge if you are gighting my battles. Dark sighed, I'm taking over.

Fine…if you die I will never forgive you.+ Daisuke closed his eyes as Dark took over. His eyes shot open as he broke free from the ropes.

"Krad, your mine!" Dark speed through the sky, blasting away at Krad. Drad dodged most of them and took the other with blood falling to the ground bleow him.

"Well, Dark, you did have the powered from Father. You were always the lucky one." Krad spoke weakly, trying to stay in the air as blood coated his wings. "You were always damn lucky!"

"What do you mean?" Dark asked looking slightly confused.

Krad smiled and looked up. "Father cared for your life more than mine. He gave you his dark powers. You didn't deserve the dark powers." Krad growled, "You were even named after him, the one and only, Phantom Theif Dark. Damn you." Krad spoke harshly.

Dark landed on a window seal and looks down at his feet, "Krad, I never asked Father to like me, I never asked for his powers or his damn name." Dark yelled at him. "I never wanted to steal things and wanted to be disliked by every policeman in the state."

Krad smiled and looked up at the depressed angel. "Come now, it's not that bad, is it?" Krad asked sneaking behind Dark.

"It is… brother are fighting in the night air because of me." Dark spoke softly, not noticing that Krad was behind him.

"Come now, don't be.."

DARK BEHIND US+

_Blood Trickles Down.

* * *

D.E.: R&Rs please... I am despret for them... Thanks for your time._


	6. Bad News

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own D.N.Angel. I wish I did though._

* * *

**

Bad News

**+Dark behind us+

* * *

**

"In other news, we have captured Dark. He was found at Old Dobie Church." The man paused then continued, "Right now Dark is in the hospital for serious injuries. Who did this to him, no one knows. Tune in next time…" The TV went black as Risa turned it off.

"Dark…" She muttered before standing up in the dark room and walking down stairs. She went to the garage and looked around to see her butler. "Johnson, take me to the hospital near Dobie Church." She spoke in a demanding voice.

"Yes, Miss." The butler nodded and opened a door and she got in it. They drove off into the wet streets. Rain beat down against the cars as they drove to Dazel St. near the main hospital.

Risa got out of the car and slowly walked into the hospital seeing Mrs. Niwa. "Mrs. Niwa, I heard about Dark is he okay?" Risa asked running over to her. Emiko stood up and smiled.

"He is fine. He is on the third floor in room 105. Will you help me free him?" Emiko asked looking for Risa's support. "I don't want to loose him like I lost Daisuke." Tears came to the woman's brown eyes as she thought about Daisuke.

Risa nodded that she would help Emiko free Dark. They went down the long white hall to an elevator. The elevator took them to the third floor and they went down some more halls looking for room 105.

After about ten minutes looking for room 105, they found a room with an iron door and a small window at the top. There was a green light coming from the inside of it. Emiko looked in the dark room and gasped. Risa was confused and waited to hear what Emiko was going to say.

"He isn't badly injured, he is dieing." Emiko cried out and began to pick at the lock. As she did so, Risa looked through the window to see a dark room. She looked around for a moment not seeing Dark. Then she saw something, blood coated the floor. Dark's wings were ripped and torn in all spots, trying to heal but couldn't. Cuts were all over his face and his eye were swollen. They had him tied down with chains that went around the bed then bolted to the floor. He looked like it was hard for him to breath.

"Who could to this to Dark?" Risa asked as Emiko worked at the lock having no luck now. "Why would anyone want to hurt Dark?" Risa thought aloud.

"Krad and the police would do this to Dark for many reasons. Krad I have no clue why they are always at one another's throats. The police might have done this because Dark is one thief that has been the hardest to capture for 1000 years. Now they have finally caught him."

The door plunged open and Emiko sighed walking in with Risa behind them. They closed the door behind them to make sure no one became suspicious. Risa wanted to run up to Dark and hug him but knew she would only hurt him even more.

"Emiko, will Dark be okay? The injuries look serious." Risa spoke with a worried tone. "He looks so sad."

Emiko didn't hear her, she was working on getting Dark loose from the chains. She worked and worked at it not paying attention to anything around her. Slowly, one by one, the chains came unbolted and Emiko then unwrapped them around Dark. His breathing went back to normal as the chains loosened.

Risa smiled and looked through some cabinets on the other side of the room. She found some medicine and bandages. She carefully walked through Dark's blood and began to work on his wounds.

Emiko watched as she looked for the source of the green light. Dark groaned and the green light turned yellow. She looked around as she heard someone coming. Emiko grabbed Risa and they both hide under Dark's bed. The door unlocked and someone walked in. It was Krad.

"So they finally got you. They seem to care if they are going to bandage you up." Krad spoke softly as Akira walked in behind him. "I have the crystal, why are we here? What happened to Dark?" Akira asked, looking at Krad then at Dark then back at Krad.

"Good, give the crystal to me. Daisuke will be mine and Dark will be helpless without his help." Krad took the crystal form Akira and then it began to glow a red. After a moment or two a face, which looked a lot like Daisuke appeared in the crystal then Krad along with Akira walked off.

As they closed and locked the door, Emiko and Risa appeared from beneath the bed and looked at Dark then the door. "What was that all about, Mrs. Niwa?" Risa asked.

Emiko looked as if she were in deep thought then spoke, "I believe Daisuke never died." Emiko sighed then spoke once more, "Krad is upset at Dark and Daisuke for something. It seems that he has Daisuke's soul now and Dark will have to get it back, but how, Dark is already badly hurt."

Risa sighed thinking about Dark and Daisuke. "Mrs. Emiko, what if we take Dark to my home and wait till he is better to fight Krad."

"I have a better idea. You love Dark and Dark loves you back. He cares more about you and Daisuke than anyone else." Emiko spoke, "The maiden of can become Mrs. Dark and have the powers of Dark. That would be you so you need to steal something with magical powers. Then maybe you could save Daisuke and I will take care of Dark. Sound like a plan?" Emiko asked.

Risa smiled thinking that she could be Mrs. Dark and nodded her head yes. "I will do it. I want to save Daisuke and be with Dark forever." Risa smiled.

Dark groaned once more and Risa frowned. She thought of how a year or so ago he told her that they couldn't see one another again but she never let that get in her way. She then smiled and put an arm around him and Emiko did the same.

"I have a car down stair in the main lot. We have to get him there." Risa spoke in a calm voice as they walked into the hall heaving Dark along. He was amazingly light for his size but that could be because of the blood loose, Risa thought.

They found a way down stairs unnoticed and then to the parking lot. They put Dark in the back and Emiko sat in the front as Risa stroked Dark's hair.

The car moved forward and Dark groaned. His violet eyes opened and stared up at Risa with confusion and as if he didn't know who the hell she was. Fear filled his eyes; his body jolted up and pain went through out his body. He slowly fell back into Risa's lap.

"Where the hell am I and were are you taking?" Dark demanded knowing he had no chance against them if since he was seriously injured.

"Dark, m'love, you are with Emiko and me. We are going to my mansion to heal your wounds." Risa told him, surprised at his actions.

"Hun...?" Dark then realized that he was in the car with Risa and Emiko. He tried to talk to Daisuke but got no answer. "What happened to Daisuke?" He growled.

"Dark, Krad took him using the power of the Crystal of Souls and D.N.A. I am sorry; we didn't know how to stop him so we didn't." Emiko answered with a soft voice. Dark looked out the window in deep thought.

* * *

**_D.E. I hope you liked the chapter._**


	7. Fights

**_This is the seventh chapter I believe and I hope you like. I am sorry about the short updates but I have soo much school work lately. _

* * *

**

Fights

Dark looked down and thought for a long moment then tried to stand only to find himself falling to the ground. "I have to save Daisuke, who knows what Krad is going to do with him. I have to find him," He repeated over and over again as the storm got worse outside. Risa felt bad for Dark and stroked his hair as he repeated Daisuke's name to himself.

The wind blew madly outside and lightening flashed through the sky. Rain pored and beet against the stain glass windows. A door opened in the front room and slammed shut. Then their room's door opened showing a drenched, tired, and sick Riku. Emiko ran to her aid and helped her into a bed beside Dark's.

"Riku, what happened to you?" Emiko asked finding some rags to dry her up.

"I-I was out on the beach and it began to rain. It took me awhile to get here, since I am pregnant." She let it slip out for the first time and put her hand over her mouth knowing she shouldn't have said anything to them about her pregnancy.

"What?" they all asked at the same time looking at Riku with widened eyes.

"Never mind." She told them hoping they wouldn't ask any more but they did.

"Who is the father, sister?" Risa asked and looked at her sister's tummy for the first time.

"It-it's…" She didn't know if she should answer or not. She didn't know if he would mind her telling them. They all stared at her and she felt nervous and finally broke down. "He's dead…. He died." She said sadly.

Dark thought for a moment then realized why Daisuke would leave the house so often at night and not return till morning. "Your love is not dead, yet, Krad has him right now, and I am going to get him back no matter what the cost. As long as you believe in my work and that I will succeed then Daisuke will return here with not another word." He smiled and found his strength to stand up.

"Ho-how did you know?" She asked looking into his soft violet eye. A smile came upon her face and she blushed, "Thank you, Dark. I do wish him to be safe and I know that you can give that to both of us…protection." She laid back and closed her eyes.

"Risa, watch over Riku. Emiko, find away to get Daisuke out of the Crystal of Souls and D.N.A. I am going to search for Krad and bring the crystal back and hope Krad hasn't killed Dai yet." He ran off in to the storm. It took him a long time to get his feet off the ground and his body into the sky. He flew off, circling the city over and over again.

Emiko turned a computer on then went to the Hirata's library getting as many books on magic as she could. She found much then got on the computer. She multitasked: going from computer, to book, and writing notes. She had tons of notes by the time Dark came back sopping wet.

"I found a lot on the crystal but only how to capture souls and alter D.N.A." she paused, "but there is one thing that I thought would interest you, Dark. The Crystal of Judgment, it said that if both crystals are near one another and one has a soul. Another's love will free the soul. The only thing is, the Crystal of Judgment has been missing for over a hundred years."

"This will be harder than I hoped it to be… damn it." Dark sat at a table and looked at the pile of books. "Continue your search. I am going to check on Riku and Risa and then go out for Daisuke once more." He stood up and disappeared into the halls.

Dark came up to Riku's room to hear their talking, this is what he heard:

_"I don't care; you can have that damn bastard. He doesn't care about me and I don't care about him. I only care for Daisuke and if he brings him back, he should parish. He is only going to put us in more harms way, Risa."_

_"Dark is better than you think. He is kind and loving, he wants to help others, and you have to give him a chance."_

_"I don't care Risa, I don't care, if he is so great then why did…why did." She didn't continue as Dark turned away and flew off.

* * *

**Th-Th-That's all folks. R&Rs please. See ya later, untill the next chapter.**_


	8. Dark's Sadness

**_This is the next chapter of Dark's Failure. It seems that Dark may leave this world for good or with Daisuke save him. Riku is almost ready to have her baby...will Daisuke choose her over Dark or will he choose Dark over her. That will be revealed in the next chapter._

* * *

**

Dark's sadness

_I always new that she didn't like me, it was in her eyes. I see now why she hates me. I changed her life, in away I never knew existed. She has a right to hate me, I always put her and Daisuke in more harm. _Dark thought as he flew through the dark sky. His thoughts were mostly on Daisuke and how to save him. Thee other thoughts on Riku and how she hated him.

The clouds above moved swiftly, covering the bright stars. Lights below him began to fade out as the hour hit ten. He waited till all but two lights were out, one at the Hirata's place and the other in the woods. Dark thought it was odd that anyone was up at this hour, but in the woods, that was suspicious. He flew lower to the ground to find it was a small fire.

He looked closely at the people and found it to be Krad and Akira. He got closer and hide in the brush of trees. He watched and listened to the for a while.

_"Master Krad, what are we going to do with the redheaded thief? What purpose does he have in that crystal ball?" Akira asked looking at Krad who was staring in the fire, the crystal ball was sitting beside him._

_"Daisuke isn't like the other humans Dark has controlled. He has most of the same powers as Dark himself." Krad spoke softly not looking at her as he spoke, "With Daisuke's inheritated powers I can seal Dark back in the statue that we were born from." He smiled at his comment and then looked at the shocked angel beside him. _

_"If you seal up Dark, don't you seal yourself as well?" Akira asked looking at the demon/angel beside her._

_"Yes, and I am willing to sealed away if it is the only way to seal Dark away." He smiled happily looking over at the crystal that had Daisuke hitting at it._

_"I understand, but what about us, are you willing to leave me in this world with out the one I love." She looked at him sadly then away when he didn't reply. _

Dark sighed and then jumped down into the opening. "Krad, if you want to seal me you can. I don't want to be in this world anymore than you do." He growled, "But you have to let Daisuke out of the crystal ball. I will use my own powers to seal us away."

Krad looked up at him with his golden eyes very confused. They stared at one another for along moment of time before Krad stood up with a smile.

"Why should I do that, Dark? If you seal us up, what is the fun of you just giving up?" Krad lifted the crystal up and Daisuke glared at him. Then looked back at Dark with some confusion.

"I don't know how it is going to be fun at all, yes I love to run and you seem to like to trick and trap me, but this time I am tired of running, I am sick of running." He looked down sadly. "I just don't want to hurt Riku anymore than I have. Just let Daisuke go and you can do what ever you want, to me, please." Dark looked down not wanting to see Krad's face.

"Dark, why do you give in, have I really got you down that far where you will do anything to just die for your friends." Krad asked with a sort of laughter in his voice. "I never thought I would see the day when the great Phantom Thief Dark asked for pity and wished to be sealed away. Do you now know what it feels like to be an outcast from the ones you love deeply? Do you?" Krad asked looking at the saddened thief.

Dark looked up at him with pain in his eyes. He knew well that he shouldn't give up but another part of him said that this had to be the end. That giving up was the only way to go. He had no other choice. The only people who loved and cared for him was Daisuke and Risa, maybe Emiko but he was unsure about her. "Yes, Krad, you have one and I have finally failed." The words just rolled off his lips as if someone had taken over his body and paralyzed him.

Daisuke and Akira looked down from the brothers with confused looks. They both didn't believe that Dark would ever give up to Krad, but there he was, looking down away from Krad and telling him that he is giving up, that he had lost. That there was nothing in the world that anyone that could do anything to change the black haired thief.

Krad laughed slightly at the thief who wasn't looking at him anymore. "Dark, do you really think I would let you give up to me. It is no fun to see the one you were so wanting capture just give his life over to you. I don't see the fun in it at all. Please explain why you want to leave the world, so."

"That I would rather not speak of, Krad, so don't make me. Just let Daisuke go and then we can finish this." Dark said in a tone he normally didn't use at all. He was confused and didn't want Krad to hurt Daisuke any.

"Fine, have it your way, don't talk to me." Krad said rather hurt that Dark wouldn't speak to him but didn't show it. "I'll let your friend go, but you can't run off." Dark nodded and looked at the crystal that was glowing a white color. After a few moments Daisuke was out of the crystal and looked at himself then at Dark.

"Why?" Daisuke said suddenly looking at the thief that wouldn't look back at him. "Why do you want to leave Risa and I? Do we not matter anymore to you, Dark, look at me." Daisuke said to the thief who slowly looked up at the redhead.

"I know about you and Riku, and I know that Riku doesn't like me. She said that once you return I should parish and that is what I am going to do. I think it is for the best, Daisuke, that I leave the world and leave you to live a normal life." Dark forced himself to smile then walked over to Krad. "I am sorry." Daisuke watched the three angels leave before he too left to talk to Riku. He knew that he had to get there quicker than normal if he wanted to save Dark.

As he ran through the forest, Dark and Krad got closer and closer to Old Dobie Church. The wind picked up and the sun began to show. Daisuke couldn't think of anything other than if he was going to be too late to save Dark.

* * *

**_Dark gave up, wow that was a little different now wasn't it... not something you would expect form the Theif Lord now would you. But you better believe it for Dark has given up and now Daisuke has to save his friend from being imprisoned in a statue...R&Rs please._**


	9. Goodbye Dark, Hello Dia

******_This is that almost the end. After this is another chapter of some what sadness and then the last chapter will be after that. What do I have yet to add to the story, well I have much but I will give you a hint. It has something to do with what will happen at Old Dobie Church... Well enjoy.

* * *

_**

Good-bye Dark, Hello Dai

Daisuke entered Miss Riku's home and ran up to the hospital wing. Bursting through the large wooden doors. Everyone looked up to see Daisuke, who was out of breath and very upset. Riku was glad to see him but his eyes didn't seem to be happy at all.

"Why Riku, why did you want Dark gone…tell me!" He barked at her rather upset from what Dark had told him hours earlier. "Bec-because you have gotten what you wanted. Right now Dark is being sealed away because he heard you telling Risa that he doesn't belong in this world and it would be better if he just left."

Riku looked away from him, guilt filling her heart. Tears came to her eyes and then pain for the baby was due. Risa and Emiko tried to comfort her as more pain came. Daisuke turned around and left the room. Emiko ran after him.

"Dai! Dai!" She yelled stopping the sad man. "Don't worry about Dark. He will return in your son when he turns fourteen."

Daisuke turned to look at his mother. "Don't you get it? Dark gave into Krad. Krad is going to seal him for good. Forever!" Daisuke looked away. Then he ran off calling With who formed wings on his back and they flew off toward Old Dobie Church.

The sun was up and the town was still very silent. There were no cars or people running about. It was like a ghost town. Something was terribly wrong. Daisuke flew as fast as he could to Old Dobie Church. When he got there, it was silent until he heard Krad speak.

"Are you sure, Dark, that you want to leave the world in my hands?" Krad asked. Dark didn't answer. Daisuke felt bad for Dark. He was hated by many who knew him better than anyone else.

Daisuke moved closer to the old church. He peeked through an old broken window to see a horrifying scene. Dark was chained to a pole covered in blood. His once brilliant violet eyes were a dull and stared down at the ground. Life was taken from his eyes, making him look almost dead as Krad struck the angel once more with a whip. Dark didn't flinch; he had been struck so many times that it didn't hurt anymore. Daisuke felt anger go through his body as he watched Krad.

Krad turned his attention to the statue in the middle of the room and smile brightly. Akira was standing beside him a frown upon her face as she too looked up at the statue in the middle of the room. Her hands were tangled in her hair as she looked down upon the stone floor. Her eyes showed fear and sadness at the same time. Daisuke knew that she cared for Dark and couldn't bare to see him in his position now but feared what Krad would do to her if she disobeyed him once more.

Daisuke slowly opened the doors to Old Dobie Church causing all eyes to look at him. Dark didn't seem to have much care, but Krad looked rather pleased to see the red headed thief before him. Daisuke walked in rather upset that his brother had been harmed and beaten until his soul was no more. His eyes looked as if they were a flamed, looking at Krad with the promise of a kill by his hands.

"Why, Daisuke, you look rather upset. What brings you here anyway?" Krad asked looking at Daisuke, smiling at his hatred.

"You heartless worm. You are his brother yet you treat him like trash. I demand you let Dark free and do your job thee right way instead of cheating your way through things, you damn demon!" Daisuke yelled, talking harsher than ever. Krad just smiled as Akira backed away.

"Why so angry, Master Daisuke? Did I do something wrong to upset you?" Krad asked looking away from Daisuke as if he had nothing to do with Dark and the blood. Akira looked back and forth between Daisuke and Krad, frightened of what may happen.

"You know damn well what you have done. You dirty angel. You are the cause of it all. You have me the disease that killed. You had me reborn; you captured me causing Dark to give up. You don't do it that way. You are a hunter, you don't use a thief to catch a thief -'" Daisuke was really upset now. His eyes weren't gentle anymore. They showed more signs of hatred and death toward Krad.

"Well then, take Dark if you wish. He is yours, if you can get him to realize that people care for him. For his heart, his calling for the death, any death. It doesn't matter really, he just wants to die. So if you can get him to want to live than be my guest and try." Krad laughed and sat down on the statue watching Daisuke as he walked over to Dark, to help him.

"That's not true." Daisuke yelled, "Dark would never want death. Never!" Dark looked up at Daisuke weak and sadly then looked back at the ground. Daisuke shook him only getting a slight groan.

Dark looked up at his friend once more with a slight smile. "Daisuke," he spoke weakly, "why are you here? You should be with Riku; she is having your baby." Dark complained a bit, struggling to free himself only to cut himself.

"I don't care. All I want is for my brother to stay with me, to watch my son grow up with me. Dark, you're that brother. You can't leave us here." Daisuke said pain in his voice as he spoke. He held back his tears, but they fell anyway on Dark's wounds, healing the thief.

Life had returned to the thief's violet eyes as he felt his power return to him. With formed wings on his, back causing the chains to fly up into the air. The chains danced in the air, then metamorphed into a large board sword. The sword aimed for Krad's heart and attacked.

Silver blood flew through the air, and dark eyes widened when he saw Akira collapsing to the floor. He ran over to catch her. Krad smiled and just watched them for the moment.

"Akira, I didn't…" he stared.

"Don't…worry…Dark-san. I can't…watch you…kill…your old friend…yo-your other…half." Akira said softly. "I 'm sorry." Were her last words before the soul angels took her soul. Dark stood and lightly placed her lifeless body on to the cold stone floor that was covered in her silver blood and his red. He then turned to face his brother, his friend, his other half, he faced, Krad.

"You will die!" Dark yelled the sword was put in his hand. Daisuke hide feeling the anger of Dark. Krad formed a sword in his hand and blocked Dark's attack.

Daisuke watched the purple and gold figures fight on e another in the sky. Every now and then, there was a flash of power. Dark seemed to be stronger and faster than Krad because Krad was bleeding badly. Daisuke watched wondering what they were talking about.

"Dark, why are you so upset?" Krad asked blocking another one of Dark's attacks.

"You live; therefore, I am upset." He growled swing his sword cutting Krad's arm some more. Black blood dripped down his white arm. Dark swung the sword again, cutting across his chest.

Krad flew back in pain. "Damn you Dark." He growled. His left hand was on his chest. Blood fell and mixed with the water on the ground. Dark smiled slightly, watching Krad cower in pain.

""Krad this is the end for you. You will no longer bring pain upon my family. Good-bye Krad!" Dark charged at Krad as Krad lifted his sword.

"Good-bye Dark."

"NO, DARK!" Daisuke yelled when he saw Dark and Krad fall to the ground. Black and red blood mixed together as the angels fell to the ground. There bodies ht the stone floor and blood spread along the wet floor.

Tears hit the ground as Daisuke made his way to his fallen friend. Daisuke stared at the sword that pierced Dark's heart. He sat beside Dark who stared out, beyond the sky.

"Good-bye Dark. My brother, forever more." Daisuke said shutting the thief's eyes. "With!" Daisuke called but the cute animal didn't appear.

Daisuke searched for his lovely pet only to find it too dead. Daisuke picked With up and ran down the street to Riku's home. It took him longer to get home because he had to walk. When he finally got there, he slowed his pace.

Daisuke entered the house and heard the faint cry of a baby. A mile wanted to come upon is face but a frown stayed for the image of Dark stayed above anything else. He walked up a flight of stairs and turned right, heading for the hospital wing. As he got closer to the hospital wing the louder, the cry was.

He opened the doors to the hospital to see Riku holding two babies. Both boys, one with red hair and the other with violet. Dark Was all Daisuke could think of when Emiko tapped his shoulder.

"Dark's dead, isn't he?" Emiko asked looking down at With. Daisuke nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Daisuke, meet your sons, Dai, and you get to name the other." Riku said with a smile.

"Dark, his name will be Dark." Daisuke said taking the violet-eyed baby from Riku. "Maybe you will see my sons grow up after all Dark." Daisuke said with tear of joy in his eyes.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. Yes the boys names are Daisuke and Dark but they will always call the youger Daisuke, Dia and Dark will always be Dark for he need to be remembered some how. Well till the next chapter. R&Rs please, and thank you to the people that do take the time to read my crappy stories. Thank you and a good day to all, or night._**


	10. A New Thief

**_My last chapter. I know it is short. A new Dark has risen and the old Dark will never be forgotten. That is all._

* * *

13 years later:**

"Dark wait for me!" Dai yelled trying to catch up with his brother. They where both now in their teens. Both fourteen to be exact. They were running down Willodell St. and found an old church. The sign said Dobie Church. They looked around and finally paused to see dried blood everywhere.

"What do you think happened here?" Dark asked Dai. Dai shook his head not knowing what could have happened in there. They took a look around but saw nothing but the blood. No bones, no bodies, nothing.

"What do you think this place is? It doesn't look like a church, does it brother Dark?" Dai asked looking up at the black marble statue of three angels reaching up for heaven. One with eyes of sadness, another with happiness and the last one with worry for another. The one that looked worried was familiar then Dai spoke up, "Look that one is Phantom Thief Dark. He looks just like Daddy told us. That one there must be Krad, see the one with the scowl looking face and then the one with a happy face has to be Akira."

"I see them. Dai, but I don't understand. They shouldn't be statues, should they. Father said they were killed in a battle." Dark said looking up at the statues. "This is church must have thought of them as gods to make a statue, wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, but we know what they look like now do we not?" Dai asked. Dark nodded and looked away from the statue.

"So you found it. I never though you would find this church." Daisuke said coming out of the shadows. "Dark, we need to speak."

"Umm… yes Father." Dark walked over to his father and stood quietly as Daisuke told him of his fate and what he really was.

"Dark died, for me and thought that he would never come back," Daisuke said, "But the truth is, he died and was reborn into you, my son. You have to become the new Phantom Thief Dark."


End file.
